


A Nameday Gift For Jaime

by LadyIsabella



Series: "Here Us Roar!" [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Growing Up, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Twincest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIsabella/pseuds/LadyIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disappointing gift from her Father, Cersei lannister decides to have her own fun with her twin and gives him a special gift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nameday Gift For Jaime

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos guys! :) 
> 
> So glad you like it. Any suggestions for future stories with them (or any other GoT characters are welcome :D)

“A Nameday Gift For Jaime.”

Cersei Lannister watched with annoyance as her beloved brother was given numerous wonderful gifts; first came a magnificent sword with a lion’s head on the hilt, between the beast’s jaws sat a gleaming ruby from Lord Tywin himself, next Jaime was given a full suit of armour, cut to his size and gleaming golden in the early morning light from their Uncle Kevan. More gifts followed from various Lords and Ladies; handmade riding boots, a new horse, gold beyond counting, a handful of books that would most likely pass to the young Tyrion as Jaime had little love of learning. 

“Congratulations, my son,” Lord Tywin clapped Jaime on the shoulder but did not smile. Even his eldest son and heir’s nameday could not make him forget the death of his beloved wife. Lord Tywin looked over at Cersei and beckoned her over. “My daughter; congratulations to you also on your 14th nameday.”

Cersei walked over slowly, her effortless grace making every girl in the room sigh with envy. “Father,” she smiled and kissed his cheek gently before standing at his side. 

“I have a gift for you also,” Lord Tywin clapped his hands and watched as two servants carried in a heavy oak chest, decorated with golden flowers. The box was thrown open to reveal exquisite bolts of silk, myrish lace and rich satins 

The young woman forced a smile and kissed her father once more, “Oh, father! They’re stunning!” 

“I hope you will have some splendid gowns within the month,” Lord Tywin said calmly before turning to his son. “Jaime, I shall see you on the training yard this afternoon. I wish to view your training.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“A gift for you, sister,” Jaime gently lopped a necklace over her head and kissed her skin where he fastened the chain. He smiled and hugged her from behind, watching as her soft golden locks blew gently in the soft wind. “I’ll be a man soon, Cersei. Then I’ll be free to claim you as mine…We could marry and raise children.” 

“Jaime, do not be a fool,” Cersei turned in his arms and gently fingered the locket at her neck; a golden pendant bearing the rearing lion of House Lannister. “We can never marry and I can never have your child. It would not be accepted…”

“Do you think I care? I want you and I want the world to know it! The Targaryens wed brother to sister for generations and-“

“The Targaryens were not from Westeros. They did not answer to our laws; we must.” She sighed and looked down, her beautiful face framed by golden hair. 

Jaime looked at her and felt his cock stir in his breeches; he wanted her…now. It had been several days since he had last been able to enter her room and bed her, days of aching and desire to be once more buried inside his twin. His hand moved to her bodice and he gently allowed his fingers to brush over the soft swell of her breasts; even at the tender age of 14, Cersei was well enough developed to insight lust in much older men. Jaime grinned and began to unlace her gown, unconcerned with the fact that they were in the private gardens of Casterly Rock and could be discovered by their Father or one of his guests at any moment.

“Jaime! No…stop,” Cersei put up little resistance as her twin cupped her breasts through her shift. His fingers played over her hardening nipples. Cersei often played the maiden and pretended to refuse him…It mattered little to Jaime which she chose to play, as long as he could be in her arms once more. 

He lent forward and whispered against her neck, “I want you. Come.” Jaime tugged her arm and half lead her over to a gleaming white statue of Lord Tywin on a horse. He pushed Cersei against it and urged her hands onto the cool gold so she was facing away from him. Jaime grinned and reached down, allowing his hand to flow slowly up her leg to caress his sister’s thigh.

“Jaime…I crave your touch,” Cersei whispered and closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of Jaime’s hand as it ventured higher under her shift. When his fingers cupped her sex, the girl nearly came right there and then; his fingers sent a charge though her entire body from her hard and aching nipples to her by now soaked entrance. “Fuck me hard, brother…I want to feel your cock buried inside me.” 

“Oh, and you will sister. But not yet, first I would pleasure you. It is after all your nameday.” Jaime smiled to himself and kissed her neck once more. “Open your legs nice and wide for me sister. I would have you spread wide for my pleasure, like a dutiful sister should be..” It was clear that on this occasion, Cersei wished to be taken and used…she was playing the submissive little wife rather than her normal self. It pleased Jaime to have her like this sometimes.

Cersei smiled and opened her legs for her brother, giving him both access and permission to touch, play, fondle and penetrate her.. “It is your nameday too…Can I give you my present?”

“Later,” Jaime muttered and pressed himself against his sister’s back; as he did so two fingers pushed inside Cersei’s tight passage. “Mmm, you’re so wet and tight…ready for my cock, sister. Do you want to feel me inside you? Buried deep?” Jaime’s free hand gripped Cersei’s breasts roughly through her thin shift. 

His sister gasped and closed her eyes once more as she sighed in pleasure, “Yes. Fill me, brother…make me whole.”  
Jaime smirked. “Keep your hands on the statue, sister. This will be rough.” He unlaced his breeches and freed his cock; it was rock hard already and eager to fuck. He slowly lifted Cersei’s shift up, revealing her milky thighs and beautiful ass to his eyes. Jaime had never fucked her ass…perhaps he could one day. 

Cersei smiled to herself as her twin exposed her body. She gripped the statue and looked up at her Father’s golden face, the ruby eyes unseeing. Cersei felt Jaime’s cock being rubbed against her ass; a smear of pre-cum left a streak of wetness on the perfect skin. 

“Keep still…I don’t want you to move,” Jaime held onto his sister’s hair, keeping her had in place as he nudged her legs open wider. He smirked and thrust inside her, his eyes closed in pleasure as his sister’s tight pussy enveloped his cock. He continued to move hard, grinding himself into Cersei’s sweet body. Jaime never felt content until he was inside his twin. 

“Ah! Jaime not so hard,” Cersei complained softly, her face pressed against the golden leg of her father’s statue. She felt so full; Jaime may have been only 14 but he was a man where it counted. His cock buried inside her felt so good, so natural and right. Cersei could still remember the first time she felt him, the first time he pushed her legs open to pleasure her with his mouth. 

Her brother rammed forward and began to thrust with harsh vigour, his hands releasing her hair to grip her slim hips instead. Jaime groaned softly and gripped her hips harder; leaving fingerprint bruises on her pale, perfect skin. “I could give you a baby, Cersei. It’d be easy…no one would know it was mine.” He pulled back only to thrust hard into his sister once more. Jaime kissed her shoulder blade and smiled against her skin. “I want you to have my child…”

Cersei moaned softly then rolled her eyes at her brother’s words. “A child! Do you not hear yourself, Jaime? It would not matter who the father was…All father would see was his daughter’s condition. He would know I was no longer a maid! He’d kill me; you know he has grand plans for my marriage. I’m to marry Prince Rhaegar!”

Jaime stayed still, his cock buried inside his twin. “And what about after your marriage? You’ll be expected to bear the Prince heirs…Who would know if it was my son, not his, you gave birth to?” He began to move again, with renewed vigour; he would get a child on Cersei…with or without her consent. Jaime felt his cock tighten as he neared his release. 

His sister just moaned and gripped the statue; she was too overcome with pleasure to reply. Cersei knew that Jaime often failed to think; if he could not laugh or fight his way free of something he would ignore it. She did not blame him…Lord Tywin had given Jaime is role in life from the moment he could walk; he would be a knight and a great warrior…not a thinker or strategizer. “I could never have his child…we can never be together again after I am Queen. It would be wrong.” 

Her twin groaned and arched his back as he released his hot seed into his fertile sister. Jaime held onto hips and smiled to himself before he lent forward and kissed Cersei’s neck, “We could leave it to chance…you don’t have to take moon tea.” 

“Okay…I’ll stop taking it and we can see what happens,” Cersei lied and closed her eyes as Jaime pulled out of her. She tugged her skirts back into place and blushed as she felt his seed trickle down her thigh. “Brother,” she stepped towards him and kissed his cheek, “can I suck your cock?"

Jaime merely smirked and gripped the back of her neck, “Who am I to refuse an offer from the future Queen?” He pushed her down to her knees and rubbed his cock slowly. “Shall I decorate your pretty face?” Her brother grinned and rubbed his cock’s tip along her lips, leaving a trail of cum. Jaime stroked her face with his free hand before he nodded, “Open your mouth then sister…and accept my cock.” 

Cersei obliged and parted her lips to lick his shaft slowly; her skilled tongue pleasured him with ease as it moved along his cock. She took him deeper into her mouth and sucked slowly. 

“What is going on here?!” A voice demanded. 

Jaime jerked his cock from his sister’s mouth, making her gasp. He turned around and swallowed; their Mother’s maid stood there, hands on her hips…shock written all over her face. 

“Not again! Jamie, Cersei! You swore you would never do this again,” the maid marched over to the twins and grabbed Cersei by the arm. “You are sinful, Cersei Lannister! To seduce your own brother! Come with me.” She dragged Cersei towards the castle. “Your mother made me promise to keep you away from each other! You will be sent away from here, I will not have you children destroy your mother’s hopes for you!” 

“Jaime!” Cersei struggled in the maid’s grip, her hand desperately reached for her beloved twin…


End file.
